


The Great Iced North

by poolsidescientist



Series: X-Files Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: Mulder and Scully travel to Montreal and experience the weather.





	The Great Iced North

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt for @monaiargancoconutsoy. I own none of the characters or anything related to the X-Files. Hope you enjoy :)

“Mulder, how is it that no matter where we go you manage to find a diner?” Scully couldn’t help but smile at her partner.

“I honestly couldn’t tell you. Spooky isn’t it?” He winked, or rather tried to wink but failed. They both laughed. Even after 25 years they still never got sick of each other’s company.

“I kinda like this place to be honest, good atmosphere.” Scully looked around the room. It was a comfortable place, if she remembered correctly the restaurant was called the ‘Green Spot’. A classic diner with red booths and vintage jukeboxes at many of the tables. The ceiling had brass-coloured tiles and numerous television screens broadcasting the hockey game. The Montreal Canadiens were playing. Of course.

“We could do worse Scully. Remember Albion?” Mulder took a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

“With the Great Mutato? How could I forget.”

“All those people staring at me every time I walked into the diner there. At least they didn’t get freezing rain in Indiana.”

“Based on everyone I spoke to Mulder, freezing rain is just part of life in Montreal. Like bagels, Leonard Cohen, and constant construction.” Scully stirred some milk into her coffee. She had been asked to be a guest lecturer McGill University and Mulder was writing a book with a professor from Concordia. So they came to Montreal for a week.

“Honestly Scully I chose this place because it was close to the bus station. I probably should have anticipated our flight being cancelled.”

“Good thing the hotel is letting us stay an extra day.”

“If we’re really lucky we’ll be able to get back to it. The whole city is a giant sheet of wet ice with puddles in the road.”

“I think you mean potholes Mulder.”

“Another iconic thing about this city. You know, in french they’re known as nid-de-poules, or chicken nests.”

“Hah! Dinosaurs could probably nest in some of the ones I saw downtown.” They laughed again. This time their food arrived. Scully cut up her cheese omelette neatly as Mulder dug into his poutine. Scully shook her head and smiled. “I can’t believe you managed to get not only a massive poutine, but one with bacon, hot dogs, and smoked meat.”

“It was called the Sasquatch Scully! How could I not get something called the Sasquatch?! Hey!” Mulder pouted as Scully helped herself to a few chunks of smoked meat from his poutine.

“I’ll take this over bigfoot hunting.” Scully speared a piece of bacon onto her fork.

“Scully you’re my partner and I love you but please stop eating my food.” Mulder stole a chunk of her omelette. “Yours is just as good.” They ate peacefully for a while, the sound of the hockey game a welcome background noise.

“I can’t believe it’s still raining out there,” Scully looked out the window, “what kind of city is this Mulder? The sidewalk is glistening with ice, how do people live here?”

“Sounds like an X-File Scully,” Mulder teased. The agents ordered more coffees and a slice of coconut cream pie to share. Hopefully the weather would improve by the time they finished. It wasn’t likely, but Mulder wanted to believe it would.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the diner in the fic is a real place. I've been several times and it's quite good. Also, Montreal gets a ton of freezing rain this is not an exaggeration.


End file.
